Twists in the Wind
by Soprano-bass
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Alice and Jasper.
1. Chapter 1: Fashion Lacking

**FASHION-LACKING** (S.A)

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. I only play with them!

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please leave a review and I will post more onto this little series!

JPOV

Jasper, oh my, what the **HELL** are you wearing?" I cringed when Alice yelled this at me. I had just walked out of our closet. She was immediately at my chest, motioning for my to take off my shirt. For a split second, she pressed against my chest, then ran back to our closet. I had worn jeans with boots and a sweater. Apparently I wasn't supposed to though.

"Oh my gosh, Jasper! You know, what you are wearing is completely... Completely... Fashion-lacking! You have all the clothes here, you just don't know how to use them!"

Fashion-lacking? You know Alice is mad when she starts inventing words.

Honestly, I didn't care what I was wearing. Alice did. She soon walked back out holding a dark blue button up and dark black jeans. I sighed and took them from her outstretched hand.

"Seriously, next time ask me so I don't have a seizure or something. First, never **EVER **wear this shirt again. Burn it! How did this even pass my wardrobe inspections anyways? What else are you hiding? It looks like you puked on it or something! Okay, second, never ever wear these... Cowboy boots over your jeans. It looks tacky." she said. I didn't understand. I had been in a constant fight with her to keep my boots. She had finally given in when I had bribed her with world-wide shopping.

"But you wear boots over jeans..." I started and faded off when she gave me a look.

"Listen, Jazz, only girls can wear boots over jeans. And even then, never cowboy boots! Okay, you know what? I am going shopping with Rose and Esme, okay? Emmett and Carlisle need new things too..." I gave her my best 'murder me now' look.

She swatted my chest. "_You're_ not coming, don't worry." she said finally. She stared at me, with annoyance and worry emanating off of her.

Without warning, she ducked down and untied my boots. I sighed. She must have caught that wouldn't actually change.

"I am going now. If I come back and you are still wearing this... This disaster, you will be in mega trouble." she waggled a finger at me seriously and turned to walk out, grabbing her purse on the way out.

"Boots over jeans..." she was muttering under her breath as she went to find Esme and Rosalie.

As soon as she was out of earshot, I sighed deeply. Why did it have to be my wife who carried the curse of loving fashion?


	2. Chapter 2: Texting Aid

**Texting Aid **(S.A)

**Summary: **Alice helps Jasper shop for her anniversary gift with a text...

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone that read and added me to lists and such! I was so excited when I got my first review within hours of posting the last one! Please review, it makes me post faster!

This one is extremely short, but I promise that I do make longer one-shots. 

Its from in Midnight Sun when Alice says that Jasper was thinking about their anniversary gift...  
Enjoy! 

JPOV

I ran a frustrated hand through my honey blond hair.  
Out of all things, fighting newborns and leading an army, shopping for Alice's anniversary gift was the most challenging thing that I had ever done. I would always worry about buying the wrong thing, or the wrong style.

But this present was the hardest. It was going to be a surprise. I had not made a decision yet and had always kept the gift on indecision. Alice had not yet shown any hints that she knew.

"Monsieur? Pardon, but do you need help?" a tall blond French sales lady made her way over to me. She looked me over, her emotions digesting me.

"Yes. I am shopping for my wife." I tried to drop the hint. Apparently, she was as stupid as she looked and didn't pick up.  
"Oh, I can help you with that. Right this way." the woman tried to lead me out further into the store, but I stopped her.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I would rather see a major designer. My wife has very... Expensive taste." I said slowly. The woman felt slightly insulted and very annoyed

"I can help you with your needs. Besides our major designers are all booked at the moment. They only take special visitors."she said smugly. I sighed and then continued.  
Amateur.

"my wife is Alice Cullen." I said simply and with a slightly raised voice. The woman was about to say something rude back.  
"Alice Cullen? Please follow me, Sir." said a man who I recognized as one of the famous designers.  
"And your name is?" the man continued.

"Jasper Cullen" I decided to use Cullen so it wouldn't seem strange.

The man smiled as he led me to a large padlocked door.

"Well, if you know anything at all about Mrs. Cullen, you would know that she loves exclusive one-of-a-kind fashions. I have several that she has inspired." the man said while unlocking the door. I felt a pang of jealousy. I could never design any outfits for her. She already chose my daily outfits.

"...This is the petite fashion that will be released in August..." he kept droning on and on about fashions that Alice inspired. There were some that I saw on daily basis.

"I need something for our anniversary." I interrupted him. His eyes widened.  
"Oh, yes. Sorry, how about our famous jewelry collection? You can add add and remove anything from the design for a small price." jewelry? Hmm... Alice likes jewelry, right? I thought about all the times that her bracelets and necklaces got in the way and it became obvious.

"Yes, that would be great." I replied. The man smiled again and gestured to a large rack.

"These are next years styles. Go ahead and pick something. Engravings are ten dollars a letter." I said my thanks and walked over to the large rack to begin the real task.

There were hundreds, probably thousands of different jewelry pieces. How would I ever pick something for Alice?

-

After three hours of endless jewelry choosing, I managed to narrow it down to five different styles. They each contained sufficient room for the engraving that I wanted and were all necklaces. Each was unique and beautiful

I had even thought about buying them all, but that would make them each worth less to Alice. I wanted one. The most beautiful one. But would Alice find it pretty? She would like anything I picked out, even if it was extremely ugly, but I wanted her to really like this one.

A vibration in my pocket broke me out of my thoughts. I pulled out the little phone and checked the screen.

_+1 Text From Alice_

I furrowed my brow. Why was she texting me? I guess I have been here for over three hours... But I had told her that I would have been here for a long time... Nevertheless, I touched the open texts button and read Alice's text.

'the silver and blue one.' was all that it said. I looked down at the necklaces and sure enough there was a blue and silver necklace laying there. I gaped and picked it up.

'You weren't supposed to look. You ruined the surprise' I texted back furiously. I could picture her bell-like laugh.

I sighed before bringing it to the desk for the engraving and payment. Once it was finished, I left the building with a small black velvet box that contained the necklace.

I returned home only to be stampeded by my Alice who hugged me and kissed me.

"Stop feeling so happy. You should feel guilty after ruining my surprise." I chided her. Her emotions turned curious and yet still not surprised.

"Wait... What am I supposed to be feeling guilty about?" she asked me innocently. I shifted her in my arms.

"You know, and stop pretending." I muttered to her. She looked suspicious.

On our anniversary, Alice had insisted that I go first in out gift exchange. I carefully pulled out the box and her emotions of curiosity shot up. She was sitting in my lap facing me with her arms around my neck.

"Honestly Alice, you can stop pretending now. I know that you know what this present is." I muttered to her. She smiled sheepishly.

"But I still love it all the same." she murmured to me before leaning in to kiss my throat. I sighed and handed her the box.

"Go ahead then, you little cheat." I replied.

"But I'm YOUR little cheat." she reminded me.

"Stop stalling, love, just open it." I said, getting a little impatient. She sighed and opened the box as slow as possible. I rolled my eyes before grabbing the box lid out of her fingers and snatching the necklace.

I pulled it gently around her neck and fastened the little clasp.

"Happy anniversary, my little cheat."

-S.A.

A/N: so there you have it! I thought about ending it at the text, but then it would be to short so you got a fluffy little ending. 


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Promises

A/N: Sorry its taken so long! I have been so busy with a newborn baby brother! Readers of LOH, do not fear, I will post a letter for Christmas!

Summary: A small flashback of Jasper and Alice's conversation about the Volturi.

I remember the conversation as if it had only been yesterday when really years had passed and yet every time I heard her say in a voice that was so confident that she would never go near the Volturi I always hid an unmasked fear. That she would break her promise.

"So where do YOU want to go for vacation, Jazz?" Alice had questioned me happily as she flitted over to snatch her laptop from the table. She danced right back over to me and squished into my side.

"I don't know. How about somewhere in America?" I shrugged. She stuck out her tiny tongue in disgust.

"We've already been there..." her bell-like voice mumbled quietly. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she checked flights.

"How about Northern Canada? Or somewhere closer to Quebec." I suggested lightly, while my arm fell across her shoulders.

"Yay, polar bears are rather tasty this time of year." she cheered sarcastically.

I looked at the computer screen to find her searching in different continents.

"How about Italy?"

A sharp hit of protection hit me hard in the chest and my grip on her body tightened.

"No. There is absolutely no way that I will ever bring you anywhere even remotely close to Italy." I said quickly, and desperately.

An instant look of shock and curiosity sparked on her face. Her eyes left the computer and returned to my face.

I had promised her to never put her in danger right? Italy wasn't an option.

"Why?" She asked slowly, carefully. I sighed, preparing myself for the conversation that was to come.

"The Volturi." I spat, not quite sure on how to explain this to her. The blank look on her face proved to me that she had never heard of them. Just as I had thought.

"Who are the Volturi?" she asked. My hand moved from my lap to snake around her waist protectively.

"They are a coven. The most powerful coven in the world of vampires. They think of themselves as the 'protectors of vampires'. They are ruled by three vampires, Aro, Marcus and Caius. They have a guard made up of very gifted vampires. If a vampire gets out of control, they are there to get rid of him. Their rules are simple but very well enforced. No one purposely angers the Volturi unless they want to die." I told her seriously.

"But why is it so important to stay away from them?" she asked me slowly. I kept my gaze straight.

"They seek... Power. Even though get already possess it, their greed for the most skilled gifts is strong. You possess the most powerful gift I have ever come across... The Volturi would kill for your gift." the Volturi finding out about Alice's gift was one of my worst fears. Sure they had other powerful members that were strong in battle, but with Alice's gift of foresight would make them an absolutely impeccable force.

But I had decided a long time ago that if they had the gift of foresight that they wouldn't mind having an empath as well.

It would never be necessary. I wouldn't allow it. Even if it meant keeping her in hiding I would still do it without hesitation.

I felt her hands move to my cheeks reassuring me that she was still there.

"Its okay, Jazz. We won't go near there if you don't want to. We can stay in Canada." she finally said. I nodded, ashamed at my childish behaviour, and lifted her up onto my lap.

"You mean do much to me, Alice. I could never live without you. I know that to you it may seem as if I overreacted but to me in the past, the Volturi meant certain death. I can't let you face the danger." she put a finger on my lips to shush me, a tender look appearing on her face.

"None of this seems childish to me, Jasper." Alice responded seriously.

"Alice... Please just promise me that you won't ever go there... that you won't ever put yourself in that danger." I pleaded with her.

"I promise. Never." and with those words, each punctuated with a solid kiss, she kissed me softly.

She had promised never to go to the Volturi.

But some promises just always end up broken.

A/N: As soon as we receive three reviews, I will add another! Thanks readers!

-S.A.


	4. Chapter 4: Shoe In The Water

**Shoe in the Water (S.A)**

A/N: Hey there, readers! Wow! Three reviews in a night! You guys are amazing! Here is another chapter for you. Keep reviewing because it keeps me writing. I am so sorry this took so long; it was the last alert that I received that boosted this one to be posted. Thanks so much guys, and keep reviewing!

I am now currently looking for a beta, so if you are interested, let me know.

This is based on random inspiration after my bestie dropped her shoe in a pond below a bridge.

Alice sat snuggled into Jasper's side as they sat on the bridge near their house. There was a large stream running peacefully beneath them as their legs dangled off the edge.

They had been here visiting their former house while the rest of the Cullen's were back in Forks. The peace here was amazing, and the memories were powerful. They had sat in that exact spot a countless number of times.

But then something happened that Alice hadn't seen.

While they dangled their legs off the bridge, Alice's shoe loosened and fell into the water with a plop.

Alice stared down at it with horror in her eyes. She then looked up at Jasper with a pout on her face.

"Jazzy, go get it." Alice muttered. Jasper gaped at her.

"What?" he asked her, surprised. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I said go get my shoe." Alice said as if it were obvious. Jasper stared down at the floating high-heel shoe.

"But-but I'll buy you a new one...?" he stuttered. Alice gave him a death look.

"Honestly, Jasper you'd think that you have never seen a designer shoe before. This one just happens to be a few thousand dollars one of a kind made-to-fit-only-me shoe. Go get it for me before the water ruins it." she said seriously. Jasper gaped at her. Nevertheless, he sighed before taking off his shoes and socks. He of all people, knew better then to say no to his fashion obsessed wife. Alice, being as impatient as always and fearing for the life of her shoe, gave him a good hard push and he tumbled into the frigid (They didn't really notice as they were vampires) water head-first.

"Alice! What was that for?" he cried as he found the bottom. Alice laughed at her surprised and soaked husband who stood in the water.

"I just thought that I would give you a little... Help in." she laughed. "Now get my shoe." Jasper once again sighed and searched for her expensive shoe. He finally located it and pulled the water logged shoe out from the murky water and handed it to Alice. She immediately felt worried (Jasper wished that it were for his safety) and began to inspect the shoe and wipe off all of the mud and bits of leafs that had stuck to it.

"My poor shoe... It will never be the same again!" she murmured sadly. She stroked the sides lovingly before Jasper coughed suggestively from in front of her.

"Um, how about your poor soaked husband who is sitting in a creek right now? Does he get a hand out?" Jasper asked. Alice shook her head.

"YOU can help yourself out. This shoe needs my attention. The temperature of the water was beyond unhealthy for the shoe's material. If I don't dry it and rub on a special cream it may crack." Alice said miserably. Jasper gaped at his wife who was cradling the shoe.

"But-But-Alice?" Jasper stuttered.

"Save it for later, dear. And get out of that water; you'll ruin your clothes." Alice chided. She began to turn, but Jasper caught her one shoeless ankle quickly and held on tightly. She whipped her head around to look at him in a growing panic.

"You wouldn't...?" she said panicked.

"I would. And you'd better remove your other shoe before it cracks as well, darlin'." Jasper didn't wait for her response and pulled off her shoe. He could tell that she was about to check what was going to happen so he grabbed her other ankle and tugged her swiftly off the bridge.

He let her fall until she was eye-level with him and he caught her, holding her stomach to his chest. Her legs up to her thighs were submerged with the frigid water.

"Jazz! Now I'm all wet. These clothes were-"

"Expensive, I know, they always are." he finished for her.

She sighed before patting down his messy blond hair. He grinned down at her before kissing her nose softly.

"You are mean you know. Pulling a lady into the water. And I thought that you were a gentleman!" she exclaimed. Jasper chuckled before kissing her on the lips. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and his stayed around her waist.

Alice just didn't notice Jasper pick up a handful of water before it was much to late. Jasper dumped a large handful of water onto her head. She gasped and broke the kiss. Jasper took the opportunity of shock and threw more water at her head.

Alice brought two fingers up to her face and swept her hair away from her eyes while water tumbled from her face and hair.

Her expression was priceless in Jasper's opinion. She looked absolutely shocked, a rare emotion on Alice.

But unfortunately for Jasper she recovered quickly and dove out of his sight. Jasper went underwater to look for her but only received a tap on the shoulder. He resurfaced to see Alice holding her arms capacity of water (Which wasn't much) ready to throw at him. And she did, right on his head.

Jasper's arm locked around Alice's tiny waist as he used his other arm to throw water down her back. Alice kicked against his hard stomach to get away. She used her arms and legs to get herself further in the water faster.

But Jasper still was longer and stronger and caught her easily. His lips crushed onto her's as he stripped away her wet sweater. Alice pushed him away with her two hands on his face. They resurfaced together.

"Nice try" she taunted him as she examined herself "Look, now I'm soaked."

"So am I." Jasper responded with a mischievous smile. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Have fun in the creek, sweetheart." she replied as she pulled herself back onto the bridge. Jasper frowned.

"Come back here!" he cried as Alice put her shoes back on. Jasper climbed onto the bridge and walked behind her.

"Darlin'?" he drawled. Alice turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How fast can you run in wet high heels?" he asked. Alice's eyes widened as she saw what he would do. She took off on the gravel path with Jasper at her heels.

A/N: Next one-shot will be posted when we receive 5 more reviews. If somehow, the review count gets even higher then 11, expect a new story! And yes, I do know that it is hard to believe, but this time I actually mean it! I have both of them waiting to be posted…

-S.A 


End file.
